Somewhere Aong the Line
by Gotta Love Trip
Summary: T'Pol is going to be sick soon. next chapter I believe, Trip will have to help, but can he, and what is really up with the weird drink and carvings on the roads, who knows? (I do of course)
1. The Chapter in which very little makes s...

Author: Becky

Title: Somewhere Along The Line

Codes: Haven't quite decided yet.. But I know SOMETHING in it will be T/T J can't go without T/T

Disclaimer: I own no part of this story except the plot line.. I own none of the characters or settings… J I either made um up and don't care, like my planet, or they belong to someone else!

Summery: Somewhere along the line somethin' happened…. Great summery I know… don't taught the uncreative girl….

A/N Ok, there is quite a bit of description of characters, but that is only because I hope to potentially turn this in for an English assignment at school, so My teacher wants character development and descriptions or else I will get a bad grade, and I like it with the description anyway, But reading fan fics with a lot of it is really annoying that way, so just bear with me here…. And I KNOW that T'Pol is acting ooc! I KNOW!!! It is on purpose!

A/N 2, JUST SO YOU KNOW T'Pol's illness is in NO way connected to ANYTHING in "Stigma" DIFFERENT illness ENTIRELY, I made it up all by myself, aren't you proud.. Yeah…. Anyway….

Somewhere Along The Line

Creeping in the dark, T'Pol, darted from tree to tree; she couldn't be found: she would hurt someone if they found her. The sound of her footsteps crunching leaves as she fled, feet shaking the ground with every new volley.

Her heart pounding in her chest, breathing fast and short. She had to get out. Running across the forest floor she tripped on a stump jutting out of the ground. She fell to the ground, but quickly crawled to the nearest tree.

She struggled to stand but all her strength was gone. 'This is illogical' her remaining sanity told her. 'Why am I running?' She curled up into a ball to deflect some of the pouring rain reverberating on her soft dirtied skin, her olive complexion all gone pale with the sickness that had infected her.

Tears ran down her face; her sobbing silenced by roaring sound of thunder above her. 

"T'Pol," a voice cried out in the distance, whoever it was had to get away. 

"T'Pol!" it cried out once more. Whoever it was, was closer this time. She could hear the leaves crunching under his feet, he was close. T'Pol curled up into a ball and hoped he wouldn't see her, she knew who it was.

"T'Pol," the voice was softer this time, he crouched next to her and put his hand on her arm.

"Go away!" She screamed through her arms, refusing to look him in the eye. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help!"

"T'Pol! I'm not leaving you here for them to find you! I'll do what they ask if you will," he spoke strictly but kindly at the same time.

T'Pol finally looked up into his blue eyes, he was so different, loving, caring, emotional. She did not indulge in emotions, yet here she was, running with fear, terrified. 'I am Vulcan, this is not right,' she chided herself, 'I should not be acting this way'

"You would do this for me?" She finally answered, voice cracking with a new set of tear welling up in her eyes, tickling down her face washing away with the rain.

"T'Pol, I would be… honored," he reassured her. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder feeling her skin burning with fever.

She shrugged him off and curled into an even tighter ball, pulling at her dress. "Don't touch me… Please." As she spoke the words caused a new string of tears accompanied by sniffling sobs.

"T'Pol, have you been… Crying?" The thought shocked even him, although her condition would cause such emotional outbursts, he still never expected to see her crying. Though outwardly the only difference between her people and humans being Vulcans' pointed ears, as one may expect to see on an elf, their mentality was far different. Vulcans hid their emotions deep down in the farthest reaches of their souls where only someone very familiar with them could see the emotions for what they were. The Vulcans strived for order and logic above all; leading some to believe they find themselves superior to all others, when in fact they simply follow rules and rituals to extreme measures.

Having known T'Pol for several years he understood this. Her current behavior on the other hand, quickly becoming more than he could handle, was very unlike her. The demands their "friends" gave them the Tarlikians, a culture also very emphatic when it came to rules, where hard for humans to deal with, but not T'Pol, she kept a very tight lid on her emotions. Yet here she was balling her eyes out.

After looking in his eyes for moments that felt like years she turned away. "You can't do that for me… I won't let you throw away any chance to be happy." Even thinking such things made her choke up. More than anything she wished him to be happy, happy enough for the both of them. 

"T'Pol! Do you think I would be unhappy in this case?" He spoke softly and stroked her cheek with his hand.

All she could do was look away from him; she couldn't stand to look at him directly. She had begun to regain control of some of her emotions, though the virus still surged through her system stimulating her emotions, getting them to the surface, amplifying them until they where too strong to resist and she gave in.

He took her silence as answer and grabbed her hands, prying them off the skirt of her dress, holding her hands as they where clenched in tight fists. When she finally looked up at him he looked into her eyes and told her, "T'Pol, I can't think of anyone who could make me happier, please, do this for yourself, and if not that, do this for me."

T'Pol gazed into his eyes for a little while longer before answering. "If that is what you wish Commander…"

TBC….. TBC….. TBC….. TBC….. TBC….. TBC….. TBC….. TBC…..

A/N…. ok I know…. What the H*** was that and why did ya just waste your time reading' it….. Well just hope that part 2 is better right! Yeah….

Please R&R


	2. The Chapter between writing styles in wh...

WOW!!! I'm updating!!!! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry this took so long… but.. Yeah.. I really have no excuse… This isn't bata'ed so it prolly won't be too wonderfully done.. Oh well!! 

Anywho! 

Yeah I recently found out that there is a song by Billy Joel called "somewhere along the line" and if ya think about it.. It kinda fits this story… well.. Wait how on earth would you know.. You prolly have no clue where I'm going with this.. Oh well!!!

ON another note…

I know this chapter is extremely short… but there is a reason for that!!!

The reason is that when I write stories.. I write them on paper.. You know that ancient white-y creamy stuff with the blue lines.. Yeah that… than I read it over about 20 times adding more and more detail.. Than I transfer it adding more detail I added each of those 20 times.. Than I re-read it there.. So all in all it is WAY to descriptive and takes WAY too long,…

So anyway… the reason for the short chapter is this.. NO MORE SUPER-DESCRIPTION! I'm gonna write it on paper and only fix errors when transferring it.. But if I was to start doing this halfway into the chapter that would be really annoying for you poor readers… yeah.. So.. Anyway…. ONTO THE STORY

Chapter 2- Somewhere along the line

~!~!~!~The Day Before ~!~!~!

"What do you mean ' There's nothing that can be done'?" Captain Archer's frustrated voice crackled through the communicator in Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III's hand.

"What I mean Cap'n, is there's no way to cut through the storm enough to transport. The concentrations of beryllium monoxide in the atmosphere right now is too high, it will interfere with the pattern enhancer far too greatly. We'd be lucky have our gelatinous remains places on the transporter pad and not out in space. I'm tellin' you Cap'n, it's not safe." Commander Tucker informed the Captain, albeit a very long explanation.

"Well, what about a shuttle-pod, The Beryllium wouldn't be effecting of it's systems," The Captain pointed out becoming exasperated with his engineer who had been arguing with him about returning to Enterprise for the last 15 minutes.

"Cap'n, "Trip said almost disappointed, "Ya know how badly the shuttle-pods keep in electrical storms. T'Pol 'n me will be fine, don't worry." Trip reassured his Captain, and long time friend, before swinging the lid closed on the small handheld device. Slipping it into his pocket Trip walked back to the small town he and his college , Sub-Commander T'Pol, had taken up residence at during this away mission. The mission was one of little importance, designed almost entirely by the Captain to give his two highest ranking officers, aside from himself, a little time off. The Ship recently took heavy damage during a recent mission. It had been Tuckers job to oversee all of the repairs, as well as complete many of them himself. 

T'Pol's coming on the mission had been one of her own choice. She had been cooped up on Enterprise for the past 9 months with no away missions or shore leave. Even though she insisted that Vulcans didn't need shore leave and that they did not feel the stress of work overload, she would have to be very ignorant not to realize her own efficiency had dropped over 6 percent since her last away mission. She had told the Captain that her presence on this mission would be productive because the Tarlikians had never met the Vulcans and her people would prefer that she where present during the introduction. Captain Archer had, of course, accepted her offer kindly and allowed her to go, knowing full well she was giving a faulty reason for desiring the break. 

T'Pol Stood at the edge of the small town as Trip walked up to her. He couldn't help but admire the beautiful village. The town, Heeniquato, consisted of 32 buildings, most of which were residential. Most of the residential buildings housed 5 or 6 sets of family units. His eyes traveled toward the streets they walked on, when he looked closer he realized they weren't streets so much as they were huge pictures engraved with the tiniest pictures that were ever seen. Trip squatted down and looked even closer and saw the great detail that went into each one. One he found to be standing out was a picture of a woman holding a baby. Even though the entire picture was no more than a square centimeter, he felt as if it would come alive at any second and begin to sing.

Trip realized he was getting a little too into the engravings, but still wanted to take a pictuere, so he took out his camera and zoomed out as to get as much street as possible and took the shot. He looked around to see where T'Pol had run off to and noticed she was still there watching him curiously.

"Oh.. Uh… sorry… We'd better get going to that festival now.. Shouldn't we…"

I hope that wasn't too disappointing.. I tried to end at a slightly logical spot.. And I really couldn't find any better spot to do so in the near futer.. I will try to finish the next chapter tonight… YAY go me! (J/K) 

Oh and P.S.. if I get 8 reviews I will PROMISE to finish the next chappy by the end of the week!

~ Love~ Becky


	3. Another Short chapter which was only sen...

Somewhere Along The Line 

Chapter 3

They had been a the town fair for over 3 hours, during which time the only activities Tucker and T'Pol had participated in were; Who can sit the longest without moving they legs, and a staring contest. Both of which T'Pol won and Trip failed miserably at. Trip, after his defeat, had long since retired to a bench in the corner of the park leaving T'Pol to mingle with the natives solo.

T'Pol decided to join him after being asked to dance by possibly the drunkest, least clean, most ill-mannered man at the festival. "I no longer find humans unpleasant smelling" she stated as she sat down on the bench. 

Trip laughed quietly knowing this opinion would pass soon enough.

Trip and T'Pol were engaged in a conversation discussing crew moral when the Mayor of Heeniquato proposed a toast.

A waiter came around passing out drinks served on a golden platter with shining silver engravings. Trip took one and as the waiter started off snatched one for T'Pol, who had refused a drink. "It may insult our guests, and who knows how long we'll be here for" he pointed out. 

As T'Pol finally, and reluctantly, took the drink the mayor seemed to be finishing his speech.. "Forever, So raise your glass with me in cheer!" with that the man rose his glass and gave a hearty shout and let the liquid slowly seep out of the glass and pour onto his head. Upon contact with his skin the liquid evaporated into an almost iridescent smoke that quickly disappeared into the air. Trip raised a surprised, yet impressed eyebrow that challenged T'Pol's own similar response. 

After the Mayor's odd spectacle, T'Pol looked around her as the other villagers erupted into cheer and proceeded to pour their own drinks on their heads. The children seemed to enjoy throwing the substance at each other as in a water fight, only no one got wet.

T'Pol couldn't stop being curious, she immediately pulled out her scanner and pulled it up to her glass examining the contents. "Anything in'eresting?" Trip asked leaning over her shoulder to get a good look at the scanner. 

"It would appear that the base elements that make up this.. Drink.. Are toxic to the Tarlikians due to an abundance of oxygen in their blood." Trip gave her a look that said 'keep going', so she did. "This substance appears to be man made and designed to work in sync with their immune system. Our, friends, are allergic to the mineral iron, it causes a non deadly allergic reaction when in contact with their flesh causing it to overheat and evaporate. "

Trip nodded his understanding. "So, I'm gonna assume that if I was to pour this stuff onto me I would get wet. And nothing more." 

"I would surmise as much, yes."

"Hey, what's that there?" Trip asked pointing to a strand of molecules shown on the scanner in her hand.

T'Pol looked at them puzzled "I am not certain. I believe it is one of the allergens in the substance" she said with finality shutting off the scanner. A/N okay.. I know that was WAY too short. but I'm sorry... I also know it has been more than a week sense I got 8 reveiws on this story. but I have been on vacation and away from the written version on my story for quite some time. So I figured I should update with what I got so people don't get too mad at me. I would write more but I have to go look for my lost cat. Any thoughts or advice would be appreciated! Please Reveiw it lets me know you want more chapters!


	4. The End of Chapter one, wet Vulcans and ...

Somewhere along the line Chapter 1, third chapter of chapter one.. Did that make sense? I don't think it did.. Well the point is that this is reallt still the first chapter.. I've simply, in an attempt to make it look like I update more than I do, have cut this first chapter into 3 parts.. Yeah.. This should be the longest, and last part.. Unless stated otherwise at the bottom.

Anyway! Onto the story!

Setting down their drinks Trip and T'Pol began to rise from the bench. And Trip suddenly began to feel very out of place. Surrounded by red skinned aliens who appeared to have no interest in him completely enthralled and exuberant pouring and splashing liquid, he was starting to feel a little thirsty. "Do you know when we will be heading home?" Trip asked still looking around him at the faces of people enjoying themselves. 

T'Pol took out her scanner and held it up towards the sky. "It would not be wise to travel into the upper atmosphere at this time." T'Pol responded and continued to scan in an attempt to determine when the storm would let up.

Trip sighed lightly, trying not to appear agitated: he was the guest after all; he should be having fun. But fun was not what he had been experiencing the past 3 days since their arrival on the planet. He and T'Pol had been negotiating for a permanent schedule and price for dilithium, as the Tarlikians where experts at mining the valuable commodity, but unfortunately stubborn in pricing. Trip had to continually remind himself that Archer was his superior officer, which meant Trip couldn't sock Archer one for sending him down in Archer's place. All Trip really wanted at the moment was to sit down in his bed and relax hearing his engines hum almost silently in the background.

But that was not the here and now so he decide to focus on more relevant things.

"I believe we will be able to safely return to Enterprise in two or three days."

"Three Days!" Trip said in a very good mimic of a whining child. "What are we gonna do for Three Days?"

"I admit I am surprised, when initially scanning the weather disturbance I had determined it to be over in only a matter of hours." T'Pol agreed

Trip sighed once again, less careful to hide frustration this time. "Well, I suppose we should be heading back to our room than, huh." T'Pol nodded her agreement.

As they began to leave T'Pol noticed the Mayor heading in their direction. Grabbing Trip by the shoulder lightly T'Pol whispered in his ear "we should probably have an excuse for leaving." She herself was no master at improvisation, so she left it to Trip to do his part. 

Trip bit his lip and continued to walk as if he was perfectly innocent. After all the only thing he *was* guilty of was being incredibly bored. 

Despite attempts to avoid him, the mayor was quickly upon them. "Commander Tucker, Sub-Commander T'Pol, where are you headed to, the festival has only just begun." he said cheerfully, almost drunkenly so.

"Oh, not that we mean to offend, but we realized that we just realized that we would need to send out our cloths to the cleaners by 5 tonight. And by your clock it is almost that. We wouldn't want to go around smelling the place up." Trip said quietly as if he didn't want others to hear his tail of bad smelling. T'Pol simply nodded her agreement with his explanation. 

"Well, there is no reason to worry about that, we took the courtesy of going through and sending all your soiled clothing items to the local dry cleaners station, where they should be ready to wear by tonight." The Mayor smiled broadly, obviously proud of his thoughtfulness and caring.

"Oh.." was all Trip could think to say.

The Mayor used the silence to offer the two a glass of the substance and proceeded to call a waiter over from across the way. "It doesn't appear that you have taken the liberty to enjoy our offerings." he said not unkindly.

"No, it's not that we don't like it. But we've got different stuff in our skin ya see.. " as Trip tried to explain to the man the complexities of chemistry, the waiter was still coming towards them. 

T'Pol began to look around the town, content to allow Trip to do the talking at the moment. She noticed one young girl holding a still filled glass walking around appearing lost, and although T'Pol was Vulcan, she was still female, and her maternal instincts kicked in as she headed for the child. T'Pol had almost arrived at the girl's side when the child squealed happily and ran toward two people, whom T'Pol presumed where her parents. Realizing she would not be needed T'Pol turned around and headed back to her colleague when she felt something cold and wet soaking into her uniform. Sahe turned in ripe raw, Unvulcan anger to see who her assailant was. But all she was able to catch was small feet running away out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see where those feet where headed only to be met with more of the offending liquid. 

As she would find out later, the child who had assaulted her with the solution had run directly into the oncoming server, whom the Mayor had called, causing the man to lose entire control over his tray which careened forward covering T'Pol's drenching her from head to toe with the alien delicacy.

T'Pol turned toward Trip, whom had rushed over to her when he heard clattering trays and breaking glass, and gave him a VERY unhappy look before storming off towards the exit.

Trip did not miss the look and quickly excused himself before following T'Pol out of the town square, hoping to God, that she wasn't as mad as he thought she was.

YAY! I typed this one up fast!! This is the REAL end of chapter one.. Look forward to a very mad T'Pol and a very Confused Trippy-poo, Yayness!

Please review, it lets me know you care!


End file.
